herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Character What Villians/PG Proposal: Bambi
Who is He/What does he do? Bambi is the main protagonst of Wait Disney's 1942 animated flim of the same name. Bambi is the young prince of the forest and the son of the Great Prince of the Forest and his unnamed mother. His best friends are a rabbit named Thumper and a skunk named Flower, His love interent is a young doe named Faline who will later become Bambi's mate and give birth to two fawns named Geno and Gurri. Bambi suffer a tragic loss of losing his mother to the main antagonist Man. His father the Great Prince will raise him until he is old enought to take of himself. At the end of the flim, Bambi will take his father's place as the new Great Prince of the Forest. As a fawn in the first film, Bambi never show any heroics in his young age, but he was sweet, innocent, gentle, and friendly to those around him, especially his other and his friends and is more kind-hearted than his rival named Ronno a fawn who is older than Bambi is. Unlike his friend Thumper, Bambi never gets into mischief and is always well-behave and listens to his mother since he love her very much. When meeting Faline for the first time, Bambi was very shy to speak to her and always backs away whenever she gets too close him, but after Faline accidenality knock him into a pool and sneaks up on him kissing him twice without caught until Bambi hears her laught her and looks at Faline, Bambi lashes up of the pool and started chasing Faline around and enjoying having fun with her. In the 2006 midquel which takes place after the death of his mother, Bambi wanted to earn his father's appoval by proving himself that he can brave like his father. In the flim, Thumper and Flower his two best friends teach him how to brave, Thumper demostrates how to be scary whatever scares him by roaring back at them. When Ronno tries force Faline to go with him instead of Bambi, Bambi tries to stand up for her by telling Ronno leave her alone which causing Ronno to turn his attention toward Bambi, but when Ronno asks him what did he say to him and Bambi repeals what he say to him causing Ronno to gaze making Bambi feel nervious. But when Thumper pushes Bambi into Ronno to make him stand up for him knocking Ronno into the mud, Ronno become enrage and chases after Bambi and Thumper, but Bambi manages jump over a small chasm which impresses the Great Prince who witness this and become the first step of winning his father's appoval. During the time with his father Bambi successfully jump over a tree that been taken down, saves a ladybird from being eaten, and learning from his father how to feel the forest around him finally sense the movements of young bucks roaming in the meadow through his hoofs which impresses the Great Prince even further. Bambi even manages to outrun Ronno and the young bucks and catching up with his father. During the climax, When Friend Owl introduce Mena to Bambi and the Great Prince, Mena reveals that is taking Bambi to a new home with her as a foster mother, Bambi become very depressed and gets into a short argument with the Great Prince and critcizes him for thinking about himself, Bambi upset even goes far saying he wishes his mother here instead him and runs away feeling depressed. Bambi said his goodbyes with friends and accent his future with Mena and says his goodbyes with his father by rubbing his head saddly on his chest knowing he will miss his father as well. While walking with Mena, Ronno comes to making of Bambi once again, Bambi continue walking and tries to ignore him, but Ronno when mocks him for how his father was so ashamed that he will give him away, This angered Bambi to the point of finally had enough of Ronno's attitude and starts fighting him. Bambi wins and Mena checks if he alright, Ronno not willing to give up the fight charges toward Bambi knocking him into Mena and getting her caught in one Man's traps. Mena tells Bambi run and don't look back which reminds Bambi the same words that his mother used before death. Bambi to saves Mena rather than leave her at the dogs' mercy, Bambi makes his brave roar at the dogs causing them to turn their attention toword Bambi instead and saving Mena's life in the process. During the chase, Bambi act more resourceful, He spots the log bridge with the porcupine decides to used this for his advantage, Bambi knocks on the log to get the porcupine's attention which did, Bambi carapults the porcupine into the air and lands on one of the dogs' rear. When the two remaining chase him into the meadow and seem to be be traaped in the tall grasses, but Bambi his father's teaching to sense the movements of the dogs surrounding him and takes the chance to escape and cause the two dogs to bump into ease other. Bambi climbs up the mountain with the last two dogs following him, losing one of the dogs to the treacherous terrain, The last the dog had him cornered and prepare to strike the final blow on the fawn, but Bambi in self-defense kicks the dog off the cliff. As a buck, Bambi is more is now brave, heroic, protective and more mature, When Ronno tries to take Faline away from him like in the midquel, Bambi finally challenges Ronno for Faline and defeats his mean rival once and for all and he and Faline can started their romanic relastionship. When they fell asleep, Bambi wakes up and sees smoke and went to investegate and sees Man's camping site, The Great Prince tell him that there are more mans this time and they mush go deep into the forest. Bambi goes back to warm, but Faline noticed Bambi was missing and went him which results her getting chase by dogs and having her trap up an cliff. Bambi hears calling him and went to rescue her, Bambi successfully saves Faline and stays behind to fight the dogs so Faline will have more time to escape. In the end, Bambi finaly earn his father's title and becomes the new prince of the forest. Bambi watching provely of Faline's two new born fawns and now becoming a father. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors None, Bambi is brave, graceful, heroic, protective, selfless and mostly positive. He is always obedience, especially to his mother. Willing to risk his life to lure the dogs away from Mena and chase after him instead and also willing to protect Faline from a pack of huntering dogs. He very undertanding and reasonable learning being a prince means sacrifice and mush ignore his feelings and do what's best for others and truly the responsibility of being the prince of forest is to protect the forest. Admirable Standard Bambi learn lessions from his mother about the dangers in the forest, such as Man. Bambi also learns lessions his friends (Thumper and Flower) and his father which him to develope into a brave, heroic, and selfless buck who will protect those he cares about, and eventuality becoming the new protector of the forest. Final Verdict Bambi is mostly positive so he sure qualified to be Pure Good. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal